List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History/Gallery
}} Lennony.png|John Lennon|link=John Lennon EL as Bill.png|Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly Pete as Vader.png|Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader EL as Hitler.png|Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Hitlercolour.png|Adolf Hitler - Colored version|link=Adolf Hitler Hitlernite.png|Adolf Hitler - Frozen in carbonite|link=Adolf Hitler Nazibaby.png|Adolf Hitler - Rage Baby|link=Adolf Hitler Stormtrooper 1.png|Stormtrooper|link=Stormtrooper Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln ChuckNorrisFullView.jpg|Chuck Norris - Walker Texas Ranger version|link=Chuck Norris Lloyd Ahlquist as Chuck Norris.png|Chuck Norris - Martial Arts version|link=Chuck Norris Chuck3.png|Chuck Norris - Huge version|link=Chuck Norris Naamloos2.jpg|Urban Ninjas|link=Urban Ninjas Sarah.png|Sarah Palin|link=Sarah Palin Nice Peter as Lady Gaga.png|Lady Gaga - Main Cook outfit|link=Lady Gaga Gaga2.png|Lady Gaga - Second outfit|link=Lady Gaga Gaga6.png|Lady Gaga - Third outfit|link=Lady Gaga Gaga3.png|Lady Gaga - Tea outfit|link=Lady Gaga Gaga4.png|Lady Gaga - Monster outfit|link=Lady Gaga Gaga5.png|Lady Gaga - Last outfit|link=Lady Gaga EL as McCain.png|John McCain|link=John McCain Pete as Hulk.png|Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan EL as Macho.png|"Macho Man" Randy Savage|link="Macho Man" Randy Savage Kim Jong.png|Kim Jong-il|link=Kim Jong-il Alex Farnham as Justin Bieber.png|Justin Bieber|link=Justin Bieber Biebush1.5.png|Justin Bieber - White Usher outfit|link=Justin Bieber Pete as Beethoven.png|Ludwig van Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven EL as Bach.png|Johann Sebastian Bach|link=Johann Sebastian Bach Albert Einstein.png|Albert Einstein|link=Albert Einstein Pete as Hawking.png|Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking EL as Sagan.png|Carl Sagan|link=Carl Sagan EL as Khan.png|Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan Pete as Bunny.png|Easter Bunny|link=Easter Bunny Jesuserbob.png|Jesus Christ|link=Jesus Christ Jesusquerbob.png|Jesus Quintana|link=Jesus Quintana A man named jesus.png|A Man Named Jesus|link=A Man Named Jesus NYkhan.png|Genghis Khan's descendants from New York|link=Genghis Khan's descendants JAKhan.png|Genghis Khan's descendants from Japan|link=Genghis Khan's descendants EL as Napoleon.png|Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Napoleon Chef.png|Napoleon Bonaparte - Cooking outfit|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite.png|Napoleon Dynamite|link=Napoleon Dynamite Tina.png|Tina the Llama - Napoleon version|link=Napoleon Dynamite Maysbill.png|Billy Mays|link=Billy Mays EL as Franklin.png|Ben Franklin|link=Ben Franklin Pete as Vince.png|Vince Offer|link=Vince Offer WashingtonERB.png|George Washington|link=George Washington EL as Gandalf White.png|Gandalf - Gandalf the White|link=Gandalf EL as Gandalf Grey.png|Gandalf - Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf Pete as Dumbledore.png|Dumbledore|link=Dumbledore Gildet.png|Gilderoy Lockhart|link=Gilderoy Lockhart Dr. Seuss.png|Dr. Seuss|link=Dr. Seuss George Watsky as William Shakespeare.png|William Shakespeare|link=William Shakespeare Pete as Cat.png|Cat in the Hat|link=Cat in the Hat Lloyd Ahlquist as Thing 1 & 2.png|Thing 1|link=Things 1 & 2 Lloyd Ahlquist as Thing 1 & 2.png|Thing 2|link=Things 1 & 2 DeStorm as Mr. T.png|Mr. T|link=Mr. T Pete as Rogers.png|Mister Rogers|link=Mister Rogers EL as Hannibal.png|John Hannibal Smith|link=John "Hannibal" Smith EL as Murdock.png|Captain H.M. Howling Mad Murdock|link=H. M. Murdock Lloyd Ahlquist as Face.png|Templeton Faceman Peck|link=Templeton "Face" Peck Lloyd Ahlquist a Mr McFeely.png|Mr. McFeely|link=Mr. McFeely EL as Kirk.png|Captain Kirk|link=Captain Kirk Pete as Columbus.png|Christopher Columbus|link=Christopher Columbus Spock.png|Spock|link=Spock Sword through sulu.png|Hikaru Sulu|link=Hiraku Sulu Hot Alien.png|Hot Alien|link=Hot Alien Pete in ERB 15.png|Nice Peter|link=Nice Peter Lloyd.png|Epic Lloyd|link=EpicLLOYD Havemybabies.png|Epic Lloyd - Gym version|link=EpicLLOYD MachoMan.png|"Macho Man" Randy Savage|link="Macho Man" Randy Savage Chuck norris walker texis ranger np vs el.png|Chuck Norris - Walker Texas Ranger version|link=Chuck Norris Chuck norris martial arts np vs el.png|Chuck Norris - Martial Arts version|link=Chuck Norris Genghis Khan't.png|Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan Gandalf (ERB 15).png|Gandalf - Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf BadBoyBach.png|Johann Sebastian Bach|link=Johann Sebastian Bach NapoleonButtSmack.png|Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Beetwhoreven.png|Ludwig van Beethoven|link=Ludwig van Beethoven Adolf HitLloyd.png|Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler T1&T2-2.png|Thing 1|link=Things 1 & 2 T1&T2-2.png|Thing 2|link=Things 1 & 2 Lennon Cameo.png|John Lennon|link=John Lennon Feline In A Hat.png|Cat in the Hat|link=Cat in the Hat Stephen hawking np vs el.png|Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking HoganShirtRip.png|Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan Lincoln Park.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln BO'R.png|Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly KassemG swag.png|KassemG|link=KassemG Kassem G Wolf.png|Flying Wolf EL as Hitler.png|Adolf Hitler round 2|link=Adolf Hitler Pete as Vader.png|Darth Vader round 2|link=Darth Vader Pete as No helmet Vader.png|Darth Vader - No helmet|link=Darth Vader Boushh.png|Darth Vader - Dressed as Boushh the Bounty Hunter|link=Boushh the Bounty Hunter Stormtrooper.png|Stormtrooper round 2|link=Stormtrooper SH16HD.png|Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Pete as Master Chief.png|Master Chief|link=Master Chief Leonidazzz.png|Leonidas|link=Leonidas Gorgoq.png|Queen Gorgo|link=Queen Gorgo EL as Pleistarchus.png|Pleistarchus|link=Pleistarchus Spartan.png|Spartans|link=Spartans EL as Mario.png|Mario|link=Mario Pete as Luigi.png|Luigi|link=Luigi Wilbur .png|Wilbut Wright|link=Wilbur Wright Orville.png|Orville Wright|link=Orville Wright Ceciley as Princess peach.png|Princess Peach|link=Princess Peach MJ.png|Michael Jackson - Young version|link=Michael Jackson Pete as MJ.png|Michael Jackson - Old version|link=Michael Jackson EL as Young Elvis.png|Elvis Presley - Young version|link=Elvis Presley EL as Old Elvis.png|Elvis Presley - Old version|link=Elvis Presley Jackson 5.png|The Jackson Five|link=The Jackson Five Tootieramsnes.png|Tootie Ramsey|link=Tootie Ramsey Angela Cleopatra.png|Cleopatra|link=Cleopatra Marilyn.png|Marilyn Monroe|link=Marilyn Monroe Schermafbeelding 2012-11-18 om 19.09.20.png|KassemG - Ugly hag version|link=KassemG Pete as JFK.png|John F. Kennedy|link=John F. Kennedy EL as Brando.png|Marlon Brando|link=Marlon Brando Pete as Jobs.png|Steve Jobs|link=Steve Jobs EL as Gates.png|Bill Gates|link=Bill Gates HAL 1.png|Hal 9000|link=HAL 9000 EL as Sinatra.png|Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra Pete as Mercury.png|Freddie Mercury|link=Freddie Mercury Tay Zonday as Sammy Davis.png|Sammy Davis, Jr.|link=Sammy Davis, Jr. Barack Obama.png|Barack Obama|link=Barack Obama Mitt Romney.png|Mitt Romney|link=Mitt Romney Pete as Lincoln ERB 23.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Eagle.png|The Eagle Mc Mr Napkins as Doc Brown.png|Doc Brown|link=Doc Brown Nice Peter as The 10th Doctor.png|Doctor Who - 10th Doctor|link=Doctor Who George Watsky as the 4th Doctor.png|Doctor Who - 4th Doctor|link=Doctor Who Dalek ERB.png|Dalek|link=Dalek Lloyd Ahlquist as Marty McFly.png|Marty McFly|link=Marty McFly Mike as Bruce.png|Bruce Lee|link=Bruce Lee Lloyd Ahlquist as Clint Eastwood.png|Clint Eastwood|link=Clint Eastwood Ninja.PNG|Urban Ninja|link=Urban Ninjas Pete as Cowboy.png|Mustached Cowboy|link=Mustached Cowboys Pete as Batman.png|Batman|link=Batman Sherlock Holmes.png|Sherlock Holmes|link=Sherlock Holmes Dr. watson.png|Dr. Watson|link=Dr. Watson Lloyd Ahlquist as Robin.png|Robin|link=Robin Snoop Lion as Moses.png|Moses|link=Moses Pete as Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus|link=Santa Claus EL as Elf 1.png|Elf 1|link=Elves EL as Elf 2.png|Elf 2|link=Elves Lloyd as Elf 3.png|Elf 3|link=Elves Honey1.png|Honey 1|link=Moses' Honeys Honey2.png|Honey 2|link=Moses' Honeys EL as Adam.png|Adam|link=Adam Jenna as Eve.png|Eve|link=Eve Stevenp.png|Steve|link=Steve Gandhi 2.png|Gandhi|link=Gandhi MLK2.png|Martin Luther King Jr.|link=Martin Luther King Jr. Gandhi and March Extras.png|Indian Independence March Extras|link=Indian Independence March Extras MLK and March Extras.png|Civil Rights March Extras|link=Civil Rights March Extras Pete as Preacher.png|White Preacher in Indian Independence March|link=White Preacher in Indian Independence March EL as Preacher.png|White Preacher in Civil Rights March|link=White Preacher in Civil Rights March Nikolatesla.png|Nikola Tesla|link=Nikola Tesla Lloyd as Edison.png|Thomas Edison|link=Thomas Edison Babe Ruth Lloyd.png|Babe Ruth|link=Babe Ruth Nice Peter Lance.png|Lance Armstrong|link=Lance Armstrong Lance Armstrong suit.png|Lance Armstrong - Suit version|link=Lance Armstrong Bike.png|Lance Armstrong - Sport outfit version|link=Lance Armstrong Pete as Mozart.png|Mozart|link=Mozart EL as Skrillex.png|Skrillex|link=Skrillex 1.1.png|Skrillex - Monster version|link=Skrillex Pete as Rasputin.png|Rasputin|link=Rasputin Lloyd as Stalin.png|Joseph Stalin|link=Joseph Stalin Pete as Lenin.png|Vladimir Lenin|link=Vladimir Lenin Lloyd as Gorbachev.png|Mikhail Gorbachev|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Pete as Putin.png|Vladimir Putin|link=Vladimir Putin 1. Mikhail Baryshnikov.JPG|Mikhail Baryshnikov|link=Mikhail Baryshnikov Hitler plz.png|Adolf Hitler round 3|link=Adolf Hitler Vader plz.png|Darth Vader round 3|link=Darth Vader Boba Fett plz.png|Boba Fett|link=Boba Fett Skärmavbild 2013-10-07 kl. 15.40.05.png|Lando Calrissian|link=Lando Calrissian Abe34erbyoo.png|Abe Lincoln|link=Abe Lincoln Skärmavbild 2013-10-07 kl. 15.21.37.png|Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Skärmavbild 2013-10-07 kl. 15.42.14.png|Leonidas|link=Leonidas Skärmavbild 2013-10-07 kl. 15.42.14.png|Doctor Who - 4th Doctor|link=Doctor Who Skärmavbild 2013-10-07 kl. 15.42.14.png|"Macho Man" Randy Savage|link="Macho Man" Randy Savage Beardy.png|Blackbeard|link=Blackbeard Al Capwn.png|Al Capone|link=Al Capone Mobscapone.jpg|Gangsters|link=Gangsters Piratesblackbeard.png|Pirates|link=Pirates Erb35kenwa.png|Edward Kenway|link=Edward Kenway OM.png|Miley Cyrus|link=Miley Cyrus Joan yeh.png|Joan of Arc|link=Joan of Arc MileylillyERB.png|Miley Stewart|link=Miley Stewart MileylillyERB.png|Lilly Truscott|link=Lilly Truscott New Ross Squared.png|Bob Ross|link=Bob Ross Picasso plz.png|Pablo Picasso|link=Pablo Picasso Lump480.png|Lump|link=Lump Billy Picasso.png|Billy Mays|link=Billy Mays Rogers Picasso.png|Mister Rogers|link=Mr. Rogers Doctor Picasso.png|Doctor Who - 4th Doctor|link=Doctor Who MikeyJoJo.png|Michael Jordan|link=Michael Jordan Ali pic.png|Muhammad Ali|link=Muhammad Ali Trump480.png|Donald Trump|link=Donald Trump Scrooge480.png|Ebenezer Scrooge|link=Ebenezer Scrooge Morgan480.png|J.P. Morgan|link=J.P. Morgan West480.png|Kanye West|link=Kanye West Death480.png|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come|link=The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Kids.png|Ignorance|link=Ignorance and Want Kids.png|Want|link=Ignorance and Want Rick480.png|Rick Grimes|link=Rick Grimes Walt480.png|Walter White|link=Walter White Walker11.png|Walker 1|link=Walkers Femalewalker.png|Walker 2|link=Walkers Walker4.png|Walker 3|link=Walkers Walker2.png|Walker 4|link=Walkers Goku480.png|Goku|link=Goku GokuSS480.png|Goku - Super Saiyan|link=Goku Supes480.png|Superman|link=Superman Supermantitle.png|Superman - Clark Kent|link=Superman Olsen.png|Jimmy Olsen|link=Jimmy Olsen Krillin.png|Krillin|link=Krillin King480.png|Stephen King|link=Stephen King Poe480.png|Edgar Allan Poe|link=Edgar Allan Poe Newton480.png|Isaac Newton|link=Isaac Newton Pete as Nye.png|Bill Nye|link=Bill Nye Tysonplz.png|Neil deGrasse Tyson|link=Neil deGrasse Tyson Carlsagain.jpg|Carl Sagan|link=Carl Sagan Washingtonpic.png|George Washington|link=George Washington Wallace480.png|William Wallace|link=William Wallace Cameo.png|The Americans|link=Americans Threescotsmen.jpg|The Scotsmen|link=Scotsmen Da Vinci Face.PNG|Leonardo da Vinci|link=Leonardo (Artist) Rhett as Donatello.png|Donatello di Niccolò|link=Donatello (Artist) Anthony as Raphael.png|Raphael Sanzio da Urbino|link=Raphael (Artist) MichelangelIan.png|Michelangelo Buonarroti|link=Michelangelo (Artist) Leonardo the Turtle k.png|Leonardo (Turtle)|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Donatello the Turtle k.png|Donatello (Turtle)|link=Donatello (Turtle) Raphael k.png|Raphael (Turtle)|link=Raphael (Turtle) Michaelangelo the Turtle k.png|Michelangelo (Turtle)|link=Michelangelo (Turtle) Hitler_Died.png|Season 4 Trailer Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Adam.jpg|Adam Savage|link=Adam Savage Jamie2.jpg|Jamie Hyneman|link=Jamie Hyneman Egon2.jpg|Egon Spengler|link=Egon Spengler Venkman2.jpg|Peter Venkman|link=Peter Venkman Ray2.jpg|Ray Stantz|link=Ray Stantz Winston2.jpg|Winston Zeddemore|link=Winston Zeddemore Kari2.jpg|Kari Byron|link=Kari Byron Tory.jpg|Tory Belleci|link=Tory Belleci Grant2.jpg|Grant Imahara|link=Grant Imahara HappyFaceSnowman.png|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man|link=Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Janine Melnitz.png|Janine Melnitz|link=Janine Melnitz The Romans (2).png|Romeo Montague|link=Romeo Montague Juliet.png|Juliet Capulet|link=Juliet Capulet Al Capone of the Barrow Gang.png|Clyde Barrow|link=Clyde Barrow Bonnie Barrow.png|Bonnie Parker|link=Bonnie Parker New Clinton Squared.png|Hillary Clinton|link=Hillary Clinton VIII.png|King Henry VIII|link=King Henry VIII Category:Character trivia pages Category:Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:George Watsky Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:DeStorm Power Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Ray William Johnson Category:Snoop Dogg Category:Lisa Donovan Category:Mickey Meyer Category:Michelle Glavan Category:Chali 2na Category:Morgan Christensen Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Amy Bury Category:Ray Timmons Category:Neil Blan Category:Tom Walsh Category:Kai and Naya Berman Category:Colin J. Sweeney Category:Jessi Smiles Category:Xin Wuku Category:Jenna Marbles Category:Jesse Wellens Category:PewDiePie Category:Monica Weitzel Category:Elena Diaz Category:Kyle Mooney Category:Mike Diva Category:Iman Crosson Category:Tay Zonday Category:Kimmy Gatewood Category:Angela Trimbur Category:Bentley Green Category:Ceciley Jenkins Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Verona Blue Category:KassemG Category:Pat McIntyre Category:Jon Na Category:Kurt Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Jack Zullo Category:Mike Elder Category:Jeff MacKinnon Category:Reynaldo Garnica Category:Seth Brown Category:Joey Greer Category:Ian Hecox Category:Anthony Padilla Category:Vince Horiuchi Category:Aaron Zaragoza Category:Jose Molina Category:Rafael Serrano Category:Abisai Flores Category:Brian Fisher Category:Atul Singh Category:Nikki Jenkins Category:Davina Friedlander Category:Ifechukude Nwadiwe Category:Rique Castilloveitia Category:Nic Parris Category:Clarence L. Gaines IV Category:Jose Mendoza Category:Donnie McMillin Category:Bob (dog) Category:Brian Neunhoffer Category:Susan Deming Category:Shay Carl Category:Hannah Hart Category:Grace Helbig Category:Lauren Flans Category:Mark Douglas Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Walter Downing Category:Taylor Cu Category:Brooke Lawson Category:KRNFX Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Mary Doodles